KyoXYuki
by AthrunYuy
Summary: Kyo runs away after a fight with Yuki. Yuki goes out to look for him and comes to terms with his feelings for the cat. Bad dscp but you get the hint.


"Stupid Cat!"

"You damn Rat!" Kyo screamed back trying hard to keep his cool in front of Tohru. "I'm sorry I'm not the Prince!" Yuki blushed at that comment. Kyo has never called him that before. "Next time I won't help!" Kyo finished and ran out the door slamming it behind him.

"Oh Yuki!" Tohru proclaimed watching Kyos back disappear into the forest.

"Don't worry about that stupid cat. He'll be back." Yuki said acting as if he didn't care; when in truth he did. The argument only started because that is just what they did. There is no real reason. Cats and mice don't get along. Yuki tried to ignore the fact that he left but with Tohru worrying aloud and the sound of thunder in the distance, he could not keep his own worry at bay. The truth in the mater was that Yuki cared a lot about the cat. He couldn't for the life of him tell anyone why; but he knew. He just couldn't get rid of the 'Oh my gosh' feeling in the pit of his stomach every time he saw him; and he liked how he wasn't treated differently with him. Everybody else really did treat him as if he was a prince. Yuki stood up from the table and looked outside just as the rain began to pour. "I'll go find him." He advised putting a jacket on and pulling the hood over his head. "I know how he gets in this kind of weather."

"But…"

"I'll be right back." He said running out into the storm before she could protest and insisted on coming.

The rain was coming down so hard it stung him even through the jacket he had. God, I hope he is ok. He was dragging already before the storm hit. Yuki thought, running as fast as he could. I knew I should have left him alone. He was searching everywhere he could think the cat would have gone and so far no luck. The rain was now coming down so hard he could barley see a foot in front of him; which was how he twisted his ankle. His foot found the one hole in the ground and decided to trip in it. He crouched down in pain and was about to give up his search when he spotted something orange. He stumbled over and once close enough realized it was Kyo in cat form. "Kyo!" Yuki yelled over the thunder limping to his side. Kyo was laying out cold on the ground below a tree. His cloths and fur were soaked. Yuki picked up his cloths, as he got closer to Kyo. He kneeled down besides him. "Kyo! Wake up!" He called over the loud noises from the storm. He picked the limp cat up and leaned against the tree they were under. Yuki felt his ears and hissed as he felt how warm they were. "You know how you get when it storms." He scolded pulling Kyo to his chest and zipping him up carefully in his jacket trying to keep the rain off him. Yuki curled as close as he could to the tree for whatever little protection from the rain it gave. He cradled Kyo in his jacket like a baby, hoping he was all right. His jacket was big enough to pull his knees and arms into it making himself a ball. He couldn't resist rubbing Kyos furry chin. He seemed to respond to that just as any other cat would. When he opened his eyes and realized who was holding him he did his best impression of the Halloween cat. "Watch you mouth. I twisted my ankle coming out here for you." Kyos response was a simple nip of the Yuki's finger. Not a hard one, which was what surprised Yuki.

"Who asked you?" Kyo said doing a turn around dance then curling up into a ball in Yuki's embrace. Yuki could tell he was exhausted when he did not get any yelling from him.

"When the rain slows I'll try getting us home." Yuki advised. Kyo perked his ears up listening to the rain.

"It's coming down hard isn't it?" Kyo asked not really realizing he was speaking aloud.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence. Kyo cracked open his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He shot back.

"Well, you're a cat." Yuki stated the obvious. Kyo didn't respond. "I didn't mean what I said." Yuki confessed. Kyo rolled onto his back still in Yuki's lap.

"What do you mean?"

Yuki blushed. He wasn't ready to tell him what he really wonted and needed to say. "I…" he swallowed hard then looked up at the rain falling before them. "It's really raining hard. Are you cold?" He asked changing the subject. Kyo sat up and placed his paws on Yuki's chest staring him in the eyes. "What?" he asked nervously.

The cat growled. "What were you going to say?!" He demanded to know.

"I…"

"Don't do that stuttering thing with me. You haven't been like this before. Don't start now!"

"You'll get mad."

"I'll be even madder if you don't spit it out!" Kyo yelled. Yuki sighed. He asked for it. he told himself. Quickly he pulled Kyo up close to him and kissed the cat on the head. Kyo didn't say anything and Yuki braced himself for the clawing of his life; but it never came. He looked at him doubtfully threw one eye with the other squeezed shut. Kyo climb up close to him again and licked his face. "I like you too." he said simply.

Yuki opened his other eye. "You do?" He asked in disbelief. Kyo curled back into a ball on Yuki's lap and actually began to purr. Yuki chuckled at this and covered his mouth trying to hide it. Kyo simply extended his nails and poked Yuki's leg. "Ow! Alright. I just thought it was cute." Yuki said in his defense. "I've never heard you purr before."

"That's what cats do." Kyo justified sleepily.

"Happy cats." Yuki pointed out and began to rub his chin again making Kyo purr louder.

"I am happy." Came his reply almost at a whisper. Yuki smiled gently as he watched Kyo drift back to sleep.

The rain continued for another half hour before it let up enough that they could try their way home. Yuki carefully stood up trying not to wake the still sleeping Kyo. The cat seemed peaceful is his sleep, unlike when he's awake. Yuki's limping eventually woke him. "The rain stopped?"

"Welcome back to the living." Yuki smiled at him. "Yes," He answered. "But I'm afraid that the progress is slow with my twisted ankle."

Kyo perked up fully awake now. "Then why are you walking on it?!" he yelled coming back to his normal self.

"How else would we get home?"

There was silence for a long period of time before Puff. Kyo transformed back into a human, naked and still inside Yuki's jacket. They both stared wide-eyed at each other in shock at the closeness. Then Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo stopping his retreat from his position and gave him a passionate kiss. Kyo was scared at first but soon melted into the kiss making it become deeper. They only pull apart for lack of oxygen still nose to nose. Yuki blushed. "What?" Kyo asked nicely.

"I like kissing you like this better." He admitted as if it was the most embarrassing thing in the world.

Kyo tried hard not to smile and to cover it up he kissed him quickly to distract him before bending out of the jacket and reaching for his cloths that had fallen to the ground once again. Yuki blushed again and turned so that Kyo could dress in private. The tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. "Come on." Kyo said with a sweet smile on his face. He took Yuki's arm and threw it over his shoulder. Yuki looked puzzled then yelped when Kyo picked him up. They looked into each other's eyes finally seeing their true feelings for each other in them. The walk home was in silence but when they got close enough to be seen, they started their arguing again. "You Damn Rat! How is it that you come for me and I'm the one who carries you back?!"

"Well, if someone hadn't cried and ran away in the rain when he knows damn well that it makes him weak!" Yuki shot back with mischief in both their eyes. "I couldn't see! The rain was coming down too hard." The noise from their fight brought Tohru and Shigora out of the house. He almost laughed aloud at the sight of the cat carrying the rat.

"Oh good, you found him." She came up to the two. "I was so worried."

"Everything is alright Mrs. Honda." Yuki said still hanging in Kyos arms.

"Yeah except the rescuer became the rescuee." Kyo complained.

"I'll call Hotori." Shigora laughed going back in side.

Later that night after Hotori left, things went back to normal. Kyo retreated to the roof again once the rain stopped. Tohru went to do homework and Shigora did what ever Shigora does. When no one was around Yuki snuck up to the roof. "Is this seat taken?" Yuki asked sitting down next to Kyo. He was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized he was there.

"Yuki! What are you doing up here? You could hurt your ankle more." He exclaimed sitting up. Yuki smiled at him. "What?"

"I can't sleep." Yuki admitted looking up at the stars. The clouds have past and the sky was clear. It was a big blanket of stars above them. Kyo lay back down and after a few minutes pulled Yuki down to lay next to him. Yuki pillowed his head on Kyos shoulder seeming to be relaxing while Kyo laid with his arms crossed under his head. They laid in silence for a long while until Yuki broke the silence again. Kyo had thought Yuki was asleep so was startled when he spoke. "I love you, Kyo." He whispered with his eyes close. Kyo reached one of his arms around to pull Yuki closer to him. Yuki nonchalantly curled up against Kyo and feel back asleep.

"I love you too." Kyo whispered back and gave him a light kiss on his forehead. He too soon fell asleep.

4


End file.
